


【带斑】我是你爸爸

by cynocephail



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:54:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21916324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynocephail/pseuds/cynocephail
Summary: 斑酱生贺很无聊的
Relationships: 带斑
Kudos: 16





	【带斑】我是你爸爸

带土突然发现斑有了衰老的迹象。

那是普通的一天。天气热，带土穿一条花裤衩，光着上身和一双脚（其中一只还踩在椅子上），正起劲地吸溜着面条。斑在这时下班回家，他关上门，站在门廊很慢地脱下外套和帽子。带土转过脸瞅瞅，从鼻子里发出一声嗯就代表问好，却不经意间发现斑的发间闪过一丝发白的银线。

斑的头发是那么得黑，而带土又眼尖，以至于他一眼就看见那根一闪而过的白发。他愣住了。

原来宇智波斑真的会老。

年轻的宇智波腮帮子被面条塞得鼓鼓囊囊的，活像只正在准备过冬储蓄粮的松鼠，他愣愣地望着斑，甚至忘记了咀嚼。斑注意到了这道视线，回过头瞪一眼带土，带土赶紧糊弄着嚼嚼嘴里包着的食物然后咽下去。他想像平时一样叫斑一声老家伙，可是那声“老家伙”卡在喉咙里吞不下也叫不出，憋得他脸都红了。

斑冲他翻了个白眼，带土得到救星似的回了个中指。有一瞬间带土真的同情斑了，不知道这个无所不能的男人知不知道自己已经开始老了呢？

不过这点同情在床上消失的无影无踪——斑一只手托着带土胯下的小兄弟，一只手轻轻摩挲着下巴，不住冷笑：“你也就这根棒子好点，捡到你的时候你那么小，这里只有这么一点长，没想到还会长到今天这样。”“宇智波斑！！！！”

这人嘴太贱，早点老死算了，带土想着。

不过斑说得对，时间真的过得很快。一眨眼带土都到了斑领养他的年纪。他以前认为时间对斑格外宽容，从来没有考虑过他会衰老，会死去。他现在开始理解为什么起初他对斑表白自己的心意斑会拒绝他了——毕竟他们之间差了二十多年的岁月，而且他们名义上是养父子。

是从什么时候起禁忌的锁链不再束缚他们彼此了呢？带土想不明白。或许斑会明白吧，因为他总在事后拒绝温存，独自站在阳台点上一支烟，脸上是沉默的寂寥。

现在斑背对着带土脱衣服，带土看着他开始松弛的背肌和多了赘肉的腰，心里突然多了伤春悲秋的情绪，他不顾斑以往的规矩，就这样抱住斑。

“斑……”他喃喃道，轻轻拨开浓密的发丝，咬上斑的脖子。

斑倒抽凉气，一把攥住身后人的手。“我说过不能是背后！”

可是带土不听他的。他顺着这被刻上岁月痕迹的脊背一路吻下去，连左边的长长的伤疤也不放过，斑的身体颤抖得更厉害，终于在带土解开他的皮带时软了腰倒在床上。

带土压紧斑，一边用唇舌在他身上留下粘稠的水痕一边握住斑帮他舒缓情欲。

或许是因为斑年轻时（或许现在也偶尔会）在战火中摸爬滚打，他的力气远比一般人大，连在床上也喜欢激烈的疼痛的。可是现在带土在做什么呢？他是那么温柔，动作是那么小心，像是怕稍微用点力斑就会消失不在一样。

“哈啊……带土，你在做什么？”

带土把斑翻过来，用嘴含住，缓缓地吮吸，低着头不肯看斑。

斑仰着头大声呻吟，依然有力的双腿不自主夹紧了带土的头。他很快释放出来，带土尽数吞下，还挤压柱体吮吸顶端试图吃得再干净一点。

“喂，你今天是怎么了？”斑终于忍不下去了，尽管他还处于高潮的战栗中，他还是强撑着揪住带土的头发让他抬起头，结果看见了一张委屈的脸。

斑有些意外。

“你……终于疯了吗？”他小心地问道，“从捡到你开始我就知道迟早有这样一天。”

“你！”带土差点气歪鼻子，“我是……我是……”

“叽叽歪歪的，像个女高中生。”斑轻飘飘扔下这句话。

对这个男人果然不能来轻的。带土翻了个白眼，直接挺进。斑疼得哆嗦，不过还是快乐地呻吟出来。

“对，就是这样……啊！”

“我说，你已经这个年纪了，还是转成内勤比较好，不要去出任务了。”带土一边干一边俯身在斑的耳边说。

斑不屑一顾。“原来今天你在担心这个，不用你操心了，爸爸知道分寸。”

“喂，好歹尊重一下我的意思！”

斑把带土拉得更低，黑漆漆的眼直直望进带土的，两双相似的眼睛互相凝视，他们在其中看见了彼此不屈的灵魂。

斑突然笑起来，他说：“我不会老。”

带土突然红了脸。“草，我才不会干你松弛的老屁股！”

“我们走着瞧。”斑弯弯眼睛，说。

带土缓缓吐出一口气，俯下身继续自己的动作。

窗外的天空散去云层，露出一轮明晃晃的月亮。

FIN.


End file.
